Benditos Celos
by alyzama
Summary: Zoro esta muy molesto porque Robin paso los ultimos dos años junto con Sabo, el hermano de Luffy... pero ¿Como acabara todo? Oneshot sobre esta pareja


Mi primer Oneshot sobre esta pareja

One Piece no me pertenece… lastimosamente XD

BENDITOS CELOS

Enojado…

Muy enojado…

Jodidamente enojado…

Si… el espadachín se encontraba en verdad molesto con Robin; sabía perfectamente que en esos dos años que habían permanecido separados ella había conocido a muchas personas y sobretodo hombres, pero nunca se imagino que en ese tiempo estuvo junto al hermano de Luffy… Sabo el segundo al mando de la armada revolucionaria… ese imbécil que se atrevió a abrazarla tan confianzudamente frente a él, ni siquiera el jodido cocinero de pacotilla lo había hecho, pero lo que más lo había enfurecido había sido que la pelinegra le había dedicado esa hermosa sonrisa que él tanto amaba.

….

Habían pasado un par de horas después de haber vencido a Doflamingo y por consiguiente haber destruido la fábrica de Smile. Los Mugiwara estaban más que cansados tras la ardua batalla y decidieron quedarse, tras saber que Nami y los demás habían escapado por poco de los secuaces de Big Mom y ahora se encontraban navegando rumbo a la isla de Zo para encontrarse con los nakamas de Law.

-Nee Zoro ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces un poco enojado- Le pregunto Luffy

-Estoy bien, solo que estoy un poco cansado, pensé que ese cabron de Pica me daría más pelea… solo estoy un poco frustrado- El capitán se le quedo mirando y le regalo una gran sonrisa mientras palmeaba su espalda.

-No te enojes… le patearemos el trasero de Kaidou-Sin decir nada más Mugiwara se fue a buscar más comida.

El peli verde cansado de todo lo que había pasado ese día, decidió ir a dormirse, camino durante un rato hasta que… bueno… Zoro es Zoro y haciendo gala de su típica personalidad… se había perdido otra vez.

-Demonios… ¿Donde están los dormitorios?-

-¿Zoro-san?-El espadachín se encontró de frente con Viola-Qué bueno que te encontré, quería darte esta carta… por favor entrégasela a Sanji-san-

El peli verde tomo la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo- Jodido cocinero, quien pensaría que en verdad enamoro a esta mujer- Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Prométeme que se la entregaras- Le dijo la morena mientras lo tomaba ambas manos a modo de suplica

- Si lo hare… no te preocupes- Zoro no pudo evitar rodar su único ojo sano.

Pero… había una personita que veía la escena con recelo… si… obviamente era la espectacular e igualmente hermosa Nico Robin.

Zoro sintió la presencia de la pelinegra, por lo que separo las manos de la princesa de Dressrosa de las suyas- Le daré la carta al cocinero, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-

-Muchas gracias Zoro-san, si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a mi padre-

Espero a perder de vista a Viola para poder ir junto a Robin, necesitaban hablar seriamente.

Se acerco lentamente a la ojiazul, la cual se notaba seria y con el semblante sombrío. Sabía perfectamente que ella lo había visto hablar con Viola, debía admitir que ambos eran bastante posesivos entre sí. Recordó que solo hace unos días Robin había discutido con él por que Sanji le había dicho que "el marimo" había protegido a la capitán de la marina.

-Quiero hablar contigo Robin-

-Pero si te veías tan bien hablando con Viola-

-No saques conclusiones, esa mujer me dio una carta para el jodido cejitas, solo de eso hablamos, no como tú que tienes mucha "confianza" con ese rubio-

-¿Estas celoso?- La pelinegra lo vio con ojos de superioridad, si algo que le encantaba hacer desde que conoció al espadachín era ponerlo contra la pared.

-Más que tú, no lo creo, ¿O pensabas que estaba coqueteando con Viola?-

-Es una mujer muy hermosa, pero no… no estoy celosa- Le dio la espalda a Zoro.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estuviste estos dos años junto al hermano de Luffy?-

-Por que Sabo me hizo jurar que no le diría nada al capitán, él quería hablar directamente con él, además… dudo que Luffy me creyera si yo se lo decía-

-Así que te diriges a él por su nombre- La sangre del peli verde empezaba a hervir.

-No seas infantil-

-No lo soy… odio que seas tan amable con los demás…-

Robin sonrió victoriosa, acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja y suspiro -He cambiado un poco, confió más en mi Zoro… y eso es gracias a ustedes, estos dos años me hicieron darme cuenta que los Mugiwara son mi familia- Se giro lentamente para encontrarse de frente con el hombre que amaba.

El joven peli verde se había quedado sin palabras…. Robin era la única persona que podía dejarlo en ese estado. Un sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas.

La pelinegra dejo escapar una pequeña risa, se acerco a él y lo abrazo siendo correspondida por Zoro.

-Amas hacerme parecer idiota ¿Verdad?-

-No… solo amo ver todas tus facetas… es fascinante…-

Acercaron sus rostros y se besaron lentamente

-Sabes… No hay nadie cerca y… esa casa esta vacía- Le susurro la pelinegra.

No le tuvo que decir dos veces, el peli verde la tomo de la cintura y la subió a su hombro como costal de papas… Robin no pudo evitar reír alegremente.

-Sí que tienes prisa-

-Han pasado tres días que estuvimos juntos- Abrió la puerta de la casa con cuidado- ¿Cómo puedes esperar a que me quede quieto si sabes perfectamente que después de una pelea mi excitación esta al máximo?- Acomodó a la mujer en un largo sofá que estaba en medio de la sala

-Eres una bestia-

-Pero así te gusto- El espadachín se quito su traje y puso sus katanas a un lado.

Robin hizo lo mismo con su diminuto vestido negro- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Pregunto juguetonamente.

El peli verde emitió un gruñido, se puso arriba de ella mientras acomodaba sus piernas en medio de las de ella.

Se besaron con verdadera locura, las manos de él la recorrían de arriba abajo, explorando cada pedazo de piel, adoraba esas manos ásperas y grandes, sentía su piel arder cada vez que sus dedos la tocaban, Zoro era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, jamás se cansaría de esa sensación. El aliento y los labios del espadachín la intoxicaban hasta el extremo.

El la amaba más que a nada en este mundo, todos los días en que estuvieron separados eran una pesadilla para él, era por ella más que nadie por la cual entrenaba hasta vomitar sangre, había momentos en lo que sentía que su cuerpo no daba para más… pero… al recordar su rostro hacia que pudiera levantarse.

Los besos de Zoro bajaron por el cuello de la morena, los suspiros por parte de ella no se hicieron esperar, su mano derecha bajo hasta las pantis de ella y las bajo lenta y tortuosamente, quería que su encuentro fuera lo más sensual posible; una vez fuera esa diminuta prenda, metió dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, Robin se estremeció un poco por la sorpresiva invasión, no quería ser la única que disfrutara del placer por lo que con un par de manos fleur quito el bóxer del espadachín, y… con esas mismas extremidades empezó a masturbarlo.

-Eres muy creativa- Dijo Zoro en medio de un jadeo

-Contigo siempre-

Ambos empezaron a aumentar la velocidad de su "juego" hasta que el ganador fue el peli verde, ya que hizo que Robin explotara primero que él.

-Eres… un tramposo- Le regaño su mujer aun envuelta en espasmos.

El peli verde lamio sus dedos, Robin se excito aun más al ver la cara tan jodidamente bestial y sexi de su amante.

-Basta de juegos y entre en mi… te necesito-

Zoro sonrió largamente, le gustaba mucho cuando ella le rogaba de esa manera. Su ego machista lo disfrutaba mucho. Posiciono su erección en medio de la entrada de ella y la movió de arriba abajo, Robin solo podía gemir-Júrame que ya no serás tan amable con otros hombres- Le susurro en el oído con voz grave a la pelinegra.

-No lo hare- No iba a permitir que él la controlara.

Zoro sonrió y siguió moviendo su longitud a lo largo de ella.

La ojiazul aun sufría los efectos del orgasmo por lo que cada vez que Zoro se acercaba a su interior, le era imposible reprimir sus gemidos.

-Si no lo dices, no entrare-

Robin se sentía desmayar pero no quería caer ante las pretensiones de él, pero… su autocontrol se estaba perdiendo. Las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos… no podía reprimir más su deseo por él. Pero su autocontrol se fue al diablo cuando Zoro empezó a lamer uno de sus pezones y lo mordía al mismo tiempo.

-Demonios… si lo hare- La imperturbable Robin había maldecido se sorprendió Zoro.

-Ok... buena chica- De una sola estocada entro en ella.

-Ahh…. ¡Dios!- La pelinegra llego nuevamente al cielo.

El espadachín sintió como ella se apretaba alrededor de él, se sentía delicioso; cuando sintió que el agarre se debilitaba empezó a moverse lentamente, Robin gemía fuertemente mientras sus manos recorrían la musculosa espalda de él, las estocadas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas, hasta que la pelinegra hablo.

-Quiero ponerme arriba-

El hombre no negó la petición de ella y la cómodo sobre él. Robin bajaba y subía sobre su erección, ahora el que gemía era él.

-Robin no lo hagas tan fuerte, o me voy a venir-

-No te contengas ya casi término-

Zoro se sentó y agarro el trasero de la morena mientras besaba su cuello, Robin poso sus brazos en la espalda de él.

-¡Dios! Más fuerte Zoro, ya casi… cuando sintió que su vientre se comprimía aruño la espalda del espadachín con sus largas uñas, sintió como su orgasmo la invadía y su respiración se entrecortaba y su rostro automáticamente se inclino hacia atrás saliendo de su boca una línea de saliva.

Zoro no pudo contenerse más ante esa imagen y solo le bastaron dos envestidas más para venirse en ella.

Después de unos segundos, ella dejo su cuerpo en de él, mientras Zoro, salía de ella.

-Eso fue demasiado-

-Eres un salvaje sin remedio- Sonrió… si de esa forma tendrían sexo cada vez que él se ponía celoso… buscaría la forma de hacerlo más seguido…-BENDITOS CELOS- Se dijo para sí misma.

…..

Espero que les haya gustado…

Espero seguir haciendo One shots de esta pareja…

En fin…

Espero sus opiniones en sus Reviews


End file.
